Recueil d'OS Minewt
by Nyimphadora
Summary: OS 5 : Lorsque Minho et Newt se disputent, les arguments de Minho sont généralement imparables… Minho x Newt
1. Newt est malade

.

_Disclaimer : The Maze Runner The Maze Runner The Maze Runner The Maze Runner : **James Dashner** le seul et l'unique. _

_._

* * *

**Newt est malade, et Minho veut aussi être malade**

.

« Ton nez est rouge, » rit Minho

« Et ta tête est vide, » répliqua Newt.

Minho rentrait à l'instant de sa course quotidienne à travers le labyrinthe. Il était plein de sueur et encore en train d'essayer de retrouver une respiration normale. Il n'était même pas passé à la douche en priorité. Il était directement venu le voir, et ça l'émouvait, d'une certaine manière. Il éternua et ses longs cheveux blonds se soulevèrent pour retomber sur son visage. Minho sourit encore davantage et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Tu as meilleure mine que ce matin. »

« C'est parce que tu n'étais pas là pour te moquer de moi durant toute la journée. Mais maintenant que tu es revenu mon état va empirer. »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi ! » Protesta Minho.

Newt était sur le point de rétorquer, mais il éternua à nouveau.

« Si, » dit-il d'une voix congestionnée.

« Non, je te souris c'est tout. »

« Très bien. Ne le fais pas alors. »

« Mais tu es tellement mignon comme ça, c'est difficile de ne pas le faire. »

Newt rougit.

« Minho tu es le plus tocard de tous les tocards que j'ai ja… »

Minho appuya un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Son visage ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Newt et il lui murmura :

« Arrête d'être aussi adorable. »

Newt le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

« C'est impossible. »

Minho sourit à nouveau, amusé.

« Bien ça. »

Minho s'approcha encore davantage et Newt pouvait maintenant sentir l'arôme de sa peau.

« Si tu m'embrasses tu seras malade toi aussi, » le mit-il en garde.

« Et alors ? Ça ne me fera pas de mal de passer plus de temps au lit. Dans ce lit. »

Newt sourit enfin et l'embrassa doucement. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de Minho se relâcher. L'asiatique embrassa son petit nez. Ses joues, et puis ses lèvres à nouveau.

« J'ai attendu la journée entière pour ça. »

Newt lui lança un regard malicieux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour continuer ? »

.

.

* * *

.

_**Une petite review **pour qu'il y ait d'autres** OS** sur ce couple ?** :)**_

.


	2. L'effet de nu

.

Ah la la… mesdames et messieurs, après de multiples supplications, des menaces en tout genre et des prières adressées au Dieu du **Minewt **: oui me revoilà avec un OS Minho x Newt ! Je sais, je sais, il était temps ! Vous pouvez applaudir, Merci. Surtout que j'ai écrit au lieu de faire mes devoirs de grammaire anglaise (ce n'est pas bien).

Bref, cette histoire est dédiée à **Morgane-Ravenclaw**, sans qui cet OS ne serait pas arrivé avant longtemps. (Je te l'avais promis, le voilà enfin !)

_Et maintenant bonne lecture à tous !_

_._

_Résumé OS 2: _Newt est un jeune peintre excellant dans bien des domaines jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses cours de dessin prenne une tournure des plus étonnantes...

.

* * *

**L'effet de nu**

.

Newt était dans sa troisième année d'école d'art, en spécialité dessin et peinture, et il se rendait à l'un des cours qu'il aimait le plus : le dessin de nu.

S'il aimait autant cette classe, c'était notamment parce qu'il excellait vraiment dans cette discipline. Il n'aimait pas dessiner des natures mortes ou tout ce qui était basé sur l'abstrait. En revanche, dessiner des corps, des courbes, des formes vivantes, c'était totalement l'extase pour lui. Un autre des points positifs, c'était que les modèles étaient toujours des femmes plutôt jolies et Newt, qui avait une certaine préférence pour les garçons, était donc souvent l'un des seuls garçons de son cours à ne pas se sentir affecté. Effectivement, d'un côté les garçons de son cours bavaient et de l'autre les filles jalousaient le modèle ! Et dans tout ça, Newt pouvait se concentrer et rafler la meilleure note sans perdre de temps.

Aujourd'hui ne serait pas une exception à la règle. Il entra dans la classe, assez sûr de lui, et rejoignit son ami Thomas. Ce dernier était nouveau dans l'école cette année mais ils étaient rapidement devenus si proches que Newt le considérait presque comme son meilleur ami. Evidemment ce n'était pas une chose à répéter quand le jaloux Alby se trouvait dans le coin.

« Salut mon pote ! » s'exclama Thomas en l'apercevant. « Passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Sûrement plus tranquille que la tienne, » plaisanta Newt, « comment ça s'est passé avec Teresa ? Tu as l'air plutôt en forme… »

Thomas esquissa un sourire coquin, « c'était parfait, tu n'as pas idée ! Je suis rassuré qu'on ait pu régler cette histoire avec Brenda… Je crois que cette peste ne viendra plus nous embêter, ni moi, ni Teresa. Et puis, les nuits de réconciliation, tu sais comment c'est ! »

« Tant mieux alors, » acquiesça le blond, soulagé pour son ami. Teresa était en couple avec Thomas depuis des années et il avait suffit d'une seule rencontre entre Thomas et Brenda pour que cette dernière décide de fiche en l'air toute leur relation. Elle s'était convaincue que Thomas éprouvait les mêmes choses qu'elle et avait entrepris de les séparer comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Heureusement pour eux, Teresa était plus maligne que ça et avait rapidement compris le petit manège de cette teigne. Teresa avait suivit Thomas à l'autre bout du pays pour qu'il puisse poursuivre ses études dans l'école de ses rêves, certainement pas pour se faire emmerder par la première venue.

En fait Brenda était justement une de ses filles qui avaient servi de modèle pendant le cours de dessin de nu.

« J'espère qu'on ne la verra plus dans ce cours maintenant, » ajouta Newt, tout en regardant autour de lui à la recherche du mannequin journalier.

« Ça non, je m'en suis assuré, » répondit Thomas en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter avoir été là pour assister à la scène, ç'avait du être un sacré spectacle ! Et il n'avait jamais apprécié cette Brenda de toute façon, elle était un calvaire à dessiner avec ses courbes trop effilées et non-harmonieuses. En plus, elle était incapable de se tenir sans bouger dans tous les sens.

Un claquement de main sonore les arracha à leur conversation et rapidement l'ensemble de la classe devint silencieux.

« Très bien, très bien, jeunes gens, excusez-moi pour mon retard, » s'exclama le professeur tout en s'installant à son bureau et en commençant à déballer tout son attirail de peintre. « J'aurais adoré vous donner une excuse sérieuse qui inclurait pleins d'aventures toutes plus folles les unes que les autres telle qu'une agression par d'énormes limaces à pinces, mais, pour être honnête, mon retard repose sur ma terrible paresse. J'ai éteint mon réveil et me suis rendormi… Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout, vous pouvez rire une seconde, et on commence le cours, maintenant ! »

Les élèves pouffèrent tous en cœur, ce professeur était un véritable phénomène. Il n'était pas souvent en retard et était plutôt sérieux, mais il leur racontait toujours une tonne de choses qui, si aux premiers abords paraissaient banals, de sa bouche semblaient juste exceptionnels.

« Qui plus est, » continua M. Snape*, « aujourd'hui ne sera vraiment pas un cours comme les autres, puisque comme je vous l'avez promis en début d'année, ce dernier semestre nous nous intéresserons à un tout nouveau projet… »

Tout le monde s'était soudainement fait beaucoup plus attentif.

« Nous allons continuer le dessin de nu, mais cette fois les modèles seront des hommes jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Un brouhaha surexcité emplit subitement toute la pièce et Thomas jeta un regard amusé à Newt.

« Je crois qu'on ne la reverra effectivement jamais ! » S'exclama-t-il, trop heureux. « À moins qu'elle ne se travestisse, » réalisa-t-il, brusquement horrifié, « elle en serait tellement capable… »

Newt secoua la tête, dépité par l'imagination de son ami. Qui plus est, cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas tant que ça, ce que le brun remarqua de suite.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Newtie chéri, » se moqua Thomas, « tu devrais être content, » ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Newt haussa les sourcils et se contenta de frapper avec force son plus gros livre sur le bras du garçon avant de regarder ailleurs, sachant que le mieux était toujours de l'ignorer. Thomas connaissait son penchant pour la gente masculine et ça n'avait jamais posé de problème, hormis le fait que Thomas essayait sans arrêt de le caser à tout va avec le premier mec venu. Parce que oui, même si le blond savait qu'il préférait définitivement les hommes, il n'avait jamais connu le grand amour et la sensation de désir ne l'avait jamais consumé de tout son être. Thomas avait tenté des rendez-vous arrangés avec toutes ses connaissances masculines, ou presque, Alby qui était son meilleur ami, Winston qui avait déjà très ouvertement exprimait son dégout à l'idée que deux hommes puissent s'embrasser, Jeff l'hétérosexuel comblé par excellence, Zart qu'on savait déjà très amoureux d'une certaine Sonya, ou même Chuck, le petit frère de Thomas lui même. Pour dire jusqu'où le brun était capable d'aller pour caser Newt…

« Je suis content de voir que la plupart d'entre vous ont déjà sorti leurs affaires, » continua m. Snape de sa voix enjouée**, « enfin sauf Monsieur Aris, évidemment, mais j'imagine qu'on ne change pas ses habitudes aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il d'une voix malicieuse. « Allez, ce n'est plus les vacances mes enfants, tendez vos toiles si ce n'est pas encore fait et tournez vous autour des petites estrades comme toujours. »

Ils se mirent rapidement tous en place et c'est seulement là que la plupart des élèves remarquèrent que deux jeunes hommes attendaient, torses nus, à l'arrière de la pièce.

« Ne soyez pas timides, jeunes hommes, approchez ! » ordonna gentiment le professeur.

Ils approchèrent d'un pas conquérant, visiblement ils n'étaient de loin pas timides, et semblaient même assez habitués à se trouver sur le devant de la scène.

Le professeur les rejoignit au milieu de la pièce et se plaça entre eux. « Je vous présente Gally, » dit-il en désignant le plus grand des deux. Il avait une forte carrure et était sacrément grand. Ses sourcils avaient un côté très satanique et son visage dur était intimidant. Mais en dépit de son apparence antipathique, il n'était de loin pas pénible à regarder.

« Et voici Minho, » compléta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme qui sourit en parcourant des yeux la classe. Un garçon typé asiatique au visage doux et aux terribles fossettes qui lui mangeaient la moitié des joues. Ses yeux si plissés disparaissaient complètement lorsqu'il souriait et Newt ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire intérieurement, il trouvait ça tellement adorable. Le reste de son corps était pas mal non plus, bien que plus petit et plus svelte que Gally, il n'en était pas moins musclé et tout son corps bien bâti laissé supposé un entrainement sportif intense.

« Vous allez tous les deux vous mettre chacun sur une des estrades et prendre une pose, essayez de la conserver pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis vous pourrez en prendre une autre, etc., » leur expliqua M. Snape, « l'idée est qu'à chaque fois ils ne prennent qu'une esquisse de votre corps, qu'ils apprennent à rapidement capturer les éléments essentiels qui feront de leur dessin quelque chose de réaliste, pour ensuite pouvoir retravailler plus en profondeur leurs dessins chez eux, sans à avoir le modèle devant eux. »

Les deux modèles hochèrent la tête et entreprirent de poser comme on leur avait expliqué de faire. Ledit Minho se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et de ses chaussures avant de prendre une pose qui, bien qu'assez naturelle et simpliste, rappelait à Newt les sculptures grecques antiques comme celle en bronze de Discobole. A cette pensée, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait toujours eu une grande passion pour les représentations d'athlètes en statue, bien que la sculpture ne soit définitivement pas son domaine.

Next attrapa son fusain et commença à parcourir des yeux le corps du modèle. Il détailla ses cheveux, comment parvenait-il à rester aussi parfaitement droits ? Il ne semblait même pas porter de gel… Il observa le contour de ses muscles saillants, ses mollets étaient contractés par sa position penchée, ses bras s'élançaient vers le plafond et rendaient l'ensemble plus que majestueux. Son visage était légèrement relevé et dévoilait sa gorge tendue. Les yeux de Newt s'arrêtèrent sur sa pomme d'Adam légèrement saillante et il déglutit brusquement. De quel droit pouvait on être aussi séduisant et bien foutu ? Le professeur voulait que toute sa classe fasse une syncope, ou quoi ?

Newt commençait à avoir chaud et ce n'était que le début du cours. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, tout le monde paraissait très concentré, alors pourquoi lui-même n'y arrivait-il pas ? Même Harriet qui avait beau dévorer Gally des yeux ne perdait pas son temps et traçait avec précision chaque détail du jeune homme. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui aussi choisir Gally ? Son air menaçant l'avait de suite refroidi et il s'était donc de suite dirigé vers l'asiatique dont l'expression plus amicale l'avait attiré. Et, maintenant, il regrettait.

Il reporta son attention sur Minho, toujours un peu confus. Il se focalisa sur son torse, tentant de reproduire l'allure de ses abdominaux. Mais tout ce qu'il dessinait se révélait n'être rien de plus que des gribouillis informes qui faisaient tout sauf mettre en valeur le modèle. Et Newt était perdu. Il excellait dans cette matière, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça dès le premier cours ! Il se tourna vers Thomas qui était absorbé dans la contemplation de Minho lui aussi. Mais c'était la bonne contemplation, celle qui fait que tu es si plongé dans ton travail que tu oublies complètement que tu es face à un réel être vivant totalement nu. Ce que tu vois ne devient que formes, matières et reliefs. Mais, aujourd'hui, tout ce que Newt voyait c'était ce corps terriblement attirant qui se tenait devant lui et toute la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Brusquement, le modèle changea de position et Newt sortit de sa transe, totalement effaré : il n'avait rien réussi à produire de correct de la première pose.

Cette fois Minho lui faisait davantage face encore, lui permettant de l'admirer davantage. Les yeux du blond se déplacèrent automatiquement, et sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, vers la virilité maintenant visible de l'asiatique. Même son sexe était aussi parfait que tout le reste et le blond ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre à cette pensée, au même instant Newt releva les yeux, gêné, et son regard rencontra celui de l'asiatique qui l'observait avec un amusement non dissimulé. Newt s'empourpra immédiatement, sentant son bas ventre le titiller plus que de raison. Tout son corps tremblait devant ce désir sans nom et tout nouveau pour lui et il fixa sa feuille blanche, complètement perturbé.

Il regarda à nouveau Minho et sursauta alors d'effroi en constatant que ce dernier l'explorait toujours du regard. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Minho lui offrit un sourire divinement sexy et Newt, laissant échapper un hoquet, se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'échappa de la classe sans laisser à qui que ce soit le temps de comprendre.

Il couru dans les couloirs jusqu'aux toilettes où il s'enferma dans une des cabines avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'esprit si embrouillé ? Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de magnifiques bombes sexuelles de toute sa vie ! Parce qu'avec ses fréquentations il était clair qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir plus qu'une, alors… Pourquoi ?

Il haletait difficilement et avait du mal à se mettre les idées au clair. Maintenant il ne pourrait plus retourner dans le cours, tout le monde allait le regardait bizarrement… Et ce fichu Minho, il était clair qu'il avait tout compris ! C'était quoi ce sourire sur son visage ? Ça avait clairement l'air de l'amuser de pouvoir déconcentrer les élèves comme ça ! Si il avait une chose que Newt détestait vraiment c'était les mecs horriblement beaux qui, étant conscient de leur beauté, faisaient vivre un enfer aux autres… Et, sans savoir pourquoi, l'idée que Minho fasse partie de ce genre de personne lui serrait le cœur.

Il se décida à attendre la fin du cours à l'extérieur de la salle, de toute façon il aurait à affronter le regard du modèle à un moment ou à un autre alors autant ne pas retarder l'échéance… Car il était fort probable que les deux garçons se soient portés volontaire pour jusque la fin de l'année…

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours et que les premiers élèves s'échappèrent de la classe, Newt se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur, prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder en direction des modèles. Lorsque Thomas le vit, un air complètement perplexe peignait son visage.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? » questionna-t-il immédiatement, d'un ton inquiet.

« Rien, je t'expliquerai… plus tard, » dit-il précipitamment en attrapant ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec…

…Avec celui qui justement se trouvait maintenant juste devant lui. Par chance pour la libido de Newt qui avait déjà été bien assez stimulée aujourd'hui, il s'était rhabillé.

« Ça va, Blondie ? » demanda l'asiatique, d'une voix un peu embarrassée, « Je t'ai vu partir et je… »

« Toi, ne m'approche pas ! » coupa sèchement Newt, en jetant son sac sur son dos et en reculant. « Et ne m'appelle pas Blondie, ok ? » ajouta-t-il, avant de s'échapper par la porte.

Thomas éclata de rire pour alléger l'atmosphère, « C'est un sacré, hein ? Un peu trop autoritaire des fois, mais on s'y fait… »

Minho se tourna vers lui, curieux, « Vous êtes… _amis _? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça, » confirma-t-il, « et il déteste qu'on l'appelle Blondie. »

« Comment suis-je censé l'appeler alors ? » demanda le modèle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas trop jusqu'où cette conversation allait dériver. Le blond lui avait clairement tapé dans l'œil mais sa réaction l'avait en revanche complètement frustré. Il s'était d'abord pensé bien parti quand il avait vu le dessinateur le manger des yeux et rougir mais par la suite la situation s'était dégradée en un cafouillis indescriptible. Au final, il ne savait pas trop comment prendre tout ça.

« Appelle-le Newt, » dit Thomas en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Thomas n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux, mais son esprit tordu avait peut-être compris plus de choses que Newt ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Écoute Minho, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a, mais pour ma part j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir de dessiner la dernière pose alors… Que dirais tu de passer chez moi ce soir pour… Pour travailler ça ? »

Minho ouvrit gros les yeux, « Euh… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Enfin je veux dire… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça se fasse, non ? Et tu…tu es…? Je n'ai pas envie de… »

Thomas pouffa, « Eeeh pas d'inquiétudes ! En ce qui me concerne, je trouve que les mecs ça craint. Je pensais surtout qu'on pourrait faire connaissance, je pourrai te présenter ma petite amie qui est aussi coriace que belle… Et bien sûr Newt sera là également et comme il a raté la moitié du cours, il sera content de pouvoir prendre quelques croquis de toi aussi… »

Toutes ces informations mirent un certain temps à parvenir au cerveau de Minho et lorsqu'il réalisa, son visage s'éclaira : « Oh, donc tu as… tu as une petite amie, cool, oui… À un moment j'ai cru… et que vous deux… enfin… Donc Newt sera là aussi alors ? Mais il me déteste, non ? Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal… enfin on ne se connaît pas… »

« Stop… Tu pourras lui demander tout ça par toi même ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que c'est plutôt son corps et toutes ses réactions qu'il ne contrôle pas et qu'il déteste à l'heure qu'il est, » rigola Thomas. « Au fait, Gally et toi êtes amis ? »

« Oui, on fait nos études ensemble et on est dans le même club de sport depuis qu'on est tout petit. »

« Super, tu pourras lui proposer de venir lui aussi, si il veut ! Bon, cours obligent, je vais devoir te laisser. Tiens voici mon numéro, » ajouta-t-il en l'écrivant sur un bout de papier avant de le lui tendre. « On pourra se retrouver devant l'école ce soir si tu veux ? »

Minho hocha la tête et attrapa le papier.

« Je vais en parler avec Gally et je t'enverrai un message pour te dire. »

**oOoOo**

Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre, bien que Thomas ne cessa de lancer des remarques narquoises que Newt faisait bon d'ignorer.

« Tu passes chez moi ce soir ? » demanda Thomas, les yeux pleins d'espoir, alors qu'il sortait de leur cours d'histoire de l'art.

« Hum, je ne sais pas… Teresa ne va pas râler si on parle dessin toute la soirée ? »

« Oh non, et elle ne t'a pas vu depuis longtemps ! Je crois que ça lui a manqué pendant les vacances de jouer avec tes cheveux… »

Newt haussa les sourcils et afficha une mine boudeuse, Teresa avait pour grande ambition de tresser une natte dans ses cheveux et si jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à éviter la catastrophe, il ne payais pas cher de sa peau qu'elle finirait par y arriver. « Il n'y a donc que mes cheveux qui vous amuse tant chez moi ? »

« Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que ton côté strict nous amuse aussi quelques fois… » commença Thomas en se moquant.

« shh, c'est bon j'ai compris, » l'interrompit le blond en lui tapant sur l'épaule, « c'est bon je viens, de toute façon il faut que je copie un peu tes croquis du cours de ce matin, » ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

« Et que tu m'expliques aussi… » continua Thomas.

« Et que je t'expliques… peut-être, » marmonna Newt, en se mordant l'intérieur des joues nerveusement.

**oOoOo**

Newt était affalé sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main et discutant avec une Teresa enthousiaste. Sur le chemin du retour il avait raconté à Thomas sa petite mésaventure du cours de nu et ce dernier avait semblé si réjoui que Newt craignait que le brun ne prépare un mauvais coup. Pourquoi son ami prenait il tant à cœur ses propres histoires amoureuses ? Il avait des fois l'impression qu'on le maternait… Thomas n'avait cessé de blablater sur un moyen de faire tomber le certain Minho dans ses filets alors que, bon sang, il n'avait rien demandé !

Et maintenant, c'était Teresa qui ne s'arrêtait plus. Il adorait Teresa parce qu'elle était vraiment forte et différente des autres filles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer mais à cet instant même il aurait juste voulu qu'elle se taise. Il avait un mal de crâne pas possible et c'était au moins la troisième fois qu'elle lui racontait comment ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser d'un chien coriace du nom de Ben qui s'était infiltré dans leur chambre d'hôtel durant leurs vacances.

La sonnette de la porte retentit soudainement, interrompant enfin cette discussion que le blond croyait interminable.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » demanda Newt, en regardant Teresa.

Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire et répondit d'une voix malicieuse : « tu veux dire, _tu_ attendais quelqu'un. »

« Quoi ? » Newt lança un regard inquisiteur à Thomas qui se contenta d'étouffer un rire et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était fier de son coup et ce n'était pas rien de le dire.

Newt reporta son attention sut Teresa dont le sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres, « tu verras mon chou, » susurra-t-elle, « on t'a trouvé un soutien pour rattraper ton cours de croquis. »

Newt déglutit péniblement, légèrement angoissé à l'idée de ce que ses amis lui avaient encore préparés. Et il eut raison de s'inquiéter.

Lorsque Thomas débarqua à nouveau dans le salon avec un Minho se tenant à ses côtés, Newt cru qu'il allait mourir. Il eut un sursaut de stupeur, faisant se renverser la moitié de son thé brulant sur son torse et ses cuisses. La seconde d'après, il jurait comme pas possible, mais c'était impossible de comprendre si c'était en raison de la douleur ou envers son ami que les insultes étaient dirigées. Mais Minho n'avait pas perdu son temps et s'était précipité pour lui arracher la tasse des mains et s'assurer que ses brulures étaient sans conséquences. Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur le torse du blond, ce dernier arrêta soudainement de gigoter, complètement perturbé par la situation, et Minho se redressa brusquement, un peu gêné.

« Désolé, hum… Tu n'as rien ? »

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Il se leva d'un coup et regarda alors Thomas avec des yeux noirs avant de s'écrier :

« Mais c'est quoi ce coup encore ? »

Thomas avait l'air embêté et lança un regard d'excuse à Minho avant de dire :

« Euh… Teresa, tu sers un truc à boire à notre hôte ? Newt viens je vais te donner de quoi te changer. » Et il tira ce dernier jusque dans sa chambre.

A peine furent-ils entrés que le blond donna un gros coup de poing dans le ventre de Thomas.

« Aïe, » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étouffé.

« Oui, c'était voulu, tu l'as bien mérité. »

« Désolé Newt, je pensais que tu serais content ! Enfin je veux dire, ça se voit qu'il te plait, non ? »

« Chut ! Moins fort ! » siffla-t-il en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Thomas. « Tais-toi, toquard ! »

Thomas soupira et hocha la tête, il se dégagea de Newt et fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour lui sortir des habits.

« Regarde, je vais même te donner les plus beaux vêtements de ma collection, » plaisanta-t-il.

Newt lui envoya un nouveau regard noir.

« Tu es taré, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, merci. »

« Non, justement ! Si je te laissais faire tu finirais vieil homme… ça se dit ? »

Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, « j'en sais rien… Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit alors ? »

« Rien de spécial, juste que je voulais qu'on sympathise et que je n'avais pas bien réussi à dessiner toutes ces poses alors si je pouvais l'observer plus en détails ce soir, ça serait vraiment une pierre deux coups et voilà quoi ! »

« _Et voilà quoi _? Tu te fiches de moi ! _L'observer plus en détails_… On aura tout entendu… »

« Je n'ai rien dis sur toi, je lui ai juste donné ton prénom, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, « et c'était lui qui l'a demandé. »

Newt se prit le visage dans les mains en soupirant. « Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, hein ? »

« J'espère rien, en revanche l'asiatique dehors en attend certainement beaucoup, mais je suis sûr que tu arriveras à le contenter » plaisanta encore Thomas.

Newt décida d'ignorer ses remarques salaces et se changea sans attendre.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent tous deux pour rejoindre le salon, Minho était assis sur le canapé la place à côté de là où se trouvait auparavant Newt. L'asiatique tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui.

« Ça va mieux ? Les brûlures je veux dire. »

« Oui, oui, » grommela Newt, « c'était rien de grave, j'étais juste… surpris. »

Minho hocha la tête, « c'est Newt alors ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« C'est ça, » acquiesça-t-il en la serrant, « et toi… Minho, hein ? »

Il fut parcourut de frissons au contact du garçon. Sa peau était douce et sa poigne ferme sembla durer plus longtemps que de raison. Ledit Minho sourit, dévoilant à nouveau ses magnifiques fossettes.

« C'est ça. »

« Alors, Gally n'a pas pu venir finalement ? » demanda Thomas pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

« Non, il avait un entrainement de basket ce soir… Et avec les tournois régionaux qui approchent il ne peut pas vraiment manquer les cours ou son coach risque de le renvoyer… » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, donc toi et Gally vous vous connaissiez déjà avant ? » demanda Newt, d'un ton qui voulait dégagé.

« Oui, on est vraiment des amis de longue date et, en fait c'est Gally qui avait eu l'idée de s'inscrire pour faire modèle et il m'a un peu entrainé là-dedans. Mais je ne regrette pas, ça va être amusant, j'en suis sûr. »

« Tu fais quoi alors, en dehors je veux dire, tu travailles, fais des études ? » demanda Teresa.

« Je suis en licence de staps***, et à côté de ça je suis dans un club d'athlétisme. Je suis en spécialité course à pied, donc courses de haies, relais, fond et demi-fond, etc., je… mon grand rêve serait d'intégrer l'équipe olympique, évidemment. »

« Ah, un grand sportif ! Je m'en serais douté avec ton physique, » s'exclama Thomas, « quand j'ai vu ton corps j'ai bien cru que la moitié de la classe allait baver, d'ailleurs j'en connais un qui ne s'est pas retenu ! » continua-t-il en jetant un regard entendu à Newt.

Ce dernier qui était en train de boire recracha presque et posa précipitamment son verre sur la table avant de tousser. Les yeux du blond lançaient des éclairs tandis que Minho lui tapa gentiment le dos.

« Alors c'est vrai, je te fais de l'effet ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Newt repoussa violemment sa main.

« Tu es ridicule, Thomas, Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » s'entêta-t-il, se promettant intérieurement de massacrer son soi-disant ami dès lors que le dieu grec asiatique serait parti.

« Ah tant mieux, alors ! Je préférais m'en assurer avant que tu ne fasses des cochonneries dans mon appartement, » continua Thomas, sûr de son coup.

« _Quoi _? »

« Oui, Minho a gentiment accepté de servir de modèle ce soir pour qu'on puisse retravailler nos dessins. Je n'ai pas pu finir sa dernière pose et toi tu as clairement raté la moitié du cours donc tu ne peux que nous remercier ! »

Newt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, son ami était plus rusé qu'un renard. Il se tourna vers Minho qui le fixait avec embarras.

« Enfin, sauf si tu ne veux pas, » dit l'asiatique d'une voix un peu hésitante.

« Si, si, c'est bon, » assura Newt d'une voix précipitée. Ça ce n'était clairement pas prévu dans ses plans de soirée, mais il savait que tôt ou tard il lui faudrait faire à nouveau face à cet Apollon alors autant y aller.

« Super, bon vous pouvez aller dans l'atelier, Newt tu sais où c'est, tu peux lui montrer, je vais nous chercher de quoi grignoter, » dit Thomas. « Et Teresa chérie, je serai plus que ravi si tu évitais de venir avec, sinon tu pourrais bien risquer de me trouver des plus fades en comparaison. »

Cette dernière éclata de rire, « J'ai mieux à faire, ne t'en fais pas, le dernier épisode de '_La Terre Brûlée_' passe ce soir et je ne veux pas le rater… » Et sur un petit clin d'œil, elle s'échappa dans sa chambre, un paquet de cookies à la main.

**oOoOo**

À peine entré dans l'atelier, Minho poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant le décor de la pièce.

« C'est magnifique tous ces dessins ! »

En effet, tous les murs étaient recouverts de multiples croquis et peintures qu'avait fait Thomas et cet atelier était l'endroit le plus magique et adéquat pour travailler et se mettre de suite dans l'ambiance. Depuis que Thomas était arrivé, Newt avait complètement délaissé son propre atelier riquiqui pour ne travailler que chez son ami.

« Alors, toujours habillé à ce que je vois ! » blagua Thomas en arrivant.

Minho sourit et commença à se déshabiller. Ses gestes étaient plus timides et hésitants que dans la matinée. Avec Gally et une vingtaine d'élèves devant lui il avait trouvé cela bien plus facile, mais là il pouvait sentir le regard brulant de Newt suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il enleva son pantalon, Newt tourna subitement la tête, réalisant à quel point il était resté figé sur le jeune homme.

« Hum, je pense que je peux garder mon caleçon cette fois, hein ? » rigola Minho d'une voix pourtant un peu tendue.

Thomas s'apprêta à protester que c'était moins marrant mais Newt l'arrêta aussitôt : « Oui, c'est mieux pour tout le monde je pense. » Puis il lança son centième regard noir de la journée à Thomas le défiant de le contredire de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce que ce dernier fit bon de comprendre.

Cette fois, Minho prit une pause des plus basiques, il s'était mis un peu de profil par rapport à lui et était resté droit, fier et avait simplement posé ses mains sur ses hanches admirant un horizon invisible. Thomas s'était déjà attelé à sa tache, tandis que Newt respirait profondément caché derrière sa toile. Une fois à peu près calmé, il osa jeter un coup d'œil au garçon de ses fantasmes et fut ravi de constater que ce dernier ne le regardait pas.

Il savait que ses joues devaient être écarlates et son fusain tremblait entre ses mains, mais il se concentra comme il pu et entama son ébauche. Les minutes passèrent et il prit de l'assurance, ses doigts traçant les magnifiques contours de plus en plus nettement. Et au final, il devenait de plus en plus satisfait du résultat.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Minho se tourna vers lui et demanda : « Tu veux que je change de position ? »

En croisant son regard, Newt sortit brusquement de sa transe de dessinateur et tourna son regard vers Thomas pour voir où lui-même en était. Il fut alors surpris de voir que le garçon n'était plus devant sa toile.

« Euh… Où est-il ? »

Minho éclata de rire, « je ne sais pas, il est sorti il y a un bout de temps maintenant. »

Newt compris alors de suite jusqu'où le plan machiavélique de son ami s'étendait. Il reporta son regard vers l'asiatique qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Toute l'expression de son visage et de son corps était juste magnifique et donnait des frissons à Newt. Il inspira un grand coup et dit :

« Eh bien, je suppose que oui alors, tu peux changer de position, puisque Monsieur s'est éclipsé il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient j'imagine. »

Minho acquiesça en souriant, « tu as une préférence ? Thomas m'a suggéré d'éviter de regarder vers toi pour éviter de te déconcentrer mais… le mieux c'est que tu me dises exactement ce que _toi_ tu veux ? » suggéra-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le cœur de Newt manqua un battement. S'il savait ce qu'il voulait là maintenant il prendrait très certainement peur, se dit Newt. C'est vrai que le regard du blond le déconcentrer beaucoup mais en même temps ç'aurait été un énorme gâchis que de lui demander de se mettre de dos… Non pas que son dos ne soit pas bien, mais son visage était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus magnifique…

« Eh bien… Je… non tu peux te mettre de face, ça ne me pose pas de problème… Mais c'est vrai que tu as des yeux assez… euh… »

« Déconcentrant ? » suggéra Minho en haussant les sourcils.

« Ouais, voilà. »

« Et ça t'empêche de travailler ? » continua-t-il.

« … C'est surtout… troublant, en fait, » répondit-il en retenant presque son souffle.

« Je te plais ? » dit l'asiatique en le regardant avec interrogation.

Newt lâcha brusquement son fusain, occasionnant de grosses traces noires au sol. Et Minho ne put s'empêcher de sourire une fois de plus alors qu'il se penchait pour le ramasser.

« C'est moi ou tu es terriblement maladroit ? »

« C'est toi, » grommela Newt, avant de se mettre une main devant la bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Non, je veux dire… C'est à cause de toi, » bégaya-t-il.

« Parce que je te plais, » repris Minho, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

« Euh… C'était une question cette fois ? Parce que ça ne sonne pas vraiment comme une question, » continua de bégayer Newt. « Et en plus je ne vois pas du tout le rapport, » s'entêta-t-il.

« Tu as raison, ce n'était pas une question… Désolé, en fait… Thomas m'a déjà dit et… »

« Quoi ? Oh non, » l'interrompit Newt en s'étouffant presque, « magnifique ! Tout le monde n'en a pas marre de parler dans mon dos ? Eh bien génial, si tu veux te moquer, vas-y ne te gêne pas ! »

Minho laissa échapper un rire gêné, « me moquer ? Tu crois vraiment que ce serait pour me moquer que je serais venu jusque là ? Que je me serais déshabillé pour toi et que je te demanderais si je te plais, alors que c'est moi qui suis presque nu comme un vers et qui devrais me sentir embarrassé ? »

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas une question, » dit Newt, d'une voix renfrognée.

« Quoi ? »

Newt devint écarlate. « Non, rien rien, » dit-il en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

Minho s'avança vers lui doucement en se passant à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux, et Newt suivait avec fascination le mouvement de sa main.

« Ok, j'ai peut-être pu te paraître un peu brusque, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça… Et avec ce matin j'ai bien cru qu'on était mal parti… Alors quand Thomas m'a dit que tu me trouvais mignon, tu comprends bien que… »

« Thomas a dit _quoi _? » s'étrangla Newt en se levant d'un bon.

C'est seulement là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point l'asiatique s'était approché de lui. Il baissa son regard vers son torse et déglutit difficilement. En relevant la tête, ses yeux attrapèrent ceux de Minho et ils se fixèrent sans rien dire quelques secondes.

« Oublie ce qu'il a dit, » finit par chuchoter Minho. « Ce qu'il peut dire n'a pas d'importance, je n'écouterai que ce que _toi_ tu me dis. »

Newt ouvrit la bouche, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, il fallait qu'il _le_ dise. Mais ce n'était tellement pas lui. Il n'arrivait pas à être comme ça, aussi détaché et direct. Il soupira et brisa le contact visuel pour fixer un point invisible sur sa gauche. Minho était bien trop perturbant et aussi beaucoup trop proche de lui. Leurs corps dégageaient une telle électricité que quiconque serait entré dans la pièce maintenant aurait pu la sentir.

Par chance, cependant, personne n'entra. Et alors que Newt prenait enfin son courage à deux mains, se retournait vers Minho et ouvrait la bouche pour parler, une main lui attrapa la nuque et sans qu'il n'eût le temps de comprendre, Minho lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il le relâcha, se détourna et reprit place au milieu de la pièce, laissant le beau blond haletant et pantois.

« Hum, cette pose ça te va ? » demanda-t-il, en le regardant avec un sourire aguicheur.

Newt rougit et hocha vivement la tête. Pourtant il n'esquissait aucun mouvement pour commencer à dessiner, il était totalement perdu dans la contemplation du brun.

« Déjà une minute de perdue, » le taquina Minho.

Newt pinça les lèvres et se précipita pour attraper ses crayons avant d'avoir l'air encore plus idiot. Une fois dissimulé derrière sa toile, il murmura, assez hautement toute fois pour être entendu, « C'est vrai que tu es plutôt mignon. »

Le visage de Minho s'illumina et quand Newt repassa la tête de côté pour regarder à nouveau son modèle, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil.

« J'espère bien Blondie. »

Newt ne releva pas et cette fois, en dépit du trouble évident dans lequel le corps de Minho le mettait, son dessin fut des plus parfaits. Une fois qu'il eût fini, il se leva, fier de lui, et avança vers l'asiatique, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Minho l'avait regardé avancer sans bouger, suivant des yeux sa démarche un peu boiteuse avec convoitise.

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas m'appeler Blondie, » sourit newt.

Minho éclata de rire, « Je me demandais si tu allais me gronder pour ça, » plaisanta-t-il, « mais je prends le risque d'être puni. »

Il combla le vide entre eux et posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond. Newt se passa la langue sur les lèvres nerveusement avant d'avancer lui-même la tête pour s'emparer des lèvres de l'asiatique. Ce dernier gémit et attrapa encore plus fermement le blond entre ses bras, resserrant sa prise. Newt laissa ses mains se promener sur le torse nu et frémissant de son modèle.

Minho pouvait sentir tous les poils de son corps se dresser sous les caresses du dessinateur et il approfondit encore davantage leur baiser, mordillant et léchant les fines lèvres qui s'offraient à lui.

Lorsqu'enfin ils interrompirent leur baiser, ils étaient haletants et rouges, leurs lèvres gonflés et leurs yeux brillants de désir. Ils conservèrent leur étreinte, Minho passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond, avant de se mettre à mordiller et baiser la peau de son cou et Newt gémissant plus que de raison tant ces attouchements étaient un délice.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner un peu et Newt laissa échapper un petit rire gêné. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts ensemble et Minho Newt déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Il faudrait peut-être que… tu te rhabilles ? »

« Tu veux ? » plaisanta Minho.

Newt rougit immédiatement et lui donna une petite tape, « oui, on va passer dans le salon et rejoindre la chambre d'ami et il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre de voit comme ça ! »

« Hum, tu oublies que étant le modèle de ta classe de dessin… c'est un petit peu trop tard pour dire ça, non ? »

Newt ouvrit gros les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il avait momentanément oublié.

« Peu importe, » se reprit-il, alors. « Tu te rhabilles. »

« Je te trouble comme ça ? »

« Oui ! Tu me troubles totalement ! » s'énerva le blond dont le corps devenait aussi chaud que la braise.****

Minho se revêtit alors, tout en fixant son blond avec amusement. De toute évidence, il ne valait mieux pas trop le presser. Mais il était déjà bien trop heureux de la tournure qu'avait pris cette journée pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, Newt le trouvait mignon et embrassait comme un Dieu, que demander de plus ?

.  
.

**Fin**

.

_* Oui j'ai beaucoup d'humour, je sais. _

_** Comment ça '__**Snape**__' et '__**enjoué**__' ne vont pas ensemble dans une même phrase ? (Non je n'ai rien fumé ou bu quoi que ce soit que je n'aurais pas dû) _

_Si ces deux notes au-dessus vous laissent perplexes, si vous ne connaissez pas Snape, alors vous êtes de pauvres petits Scroutts à pétard incultes et je vous propose d'arrêter cette lecture de suite, car 7 magnifiques tomes écrits par JKR vous attendent et sont bien plus génialissimes que mes histoires bizarres ! (Comment ça vous ne savez pas qui est __**JKR **__?) _

_Oui même dans une fanfiction sur tmr j'arrive à faire de la pub à HP, que voulez-vous !_

_*** Sciences et techniques des activités physiques et sportives = STAPS _

_**** Hum hum non ce vilain jeu de mot avec la maladie du livre n'était pas voulu, ne me frappez pas. _

.

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu**, il était particulièrement long pour une fois._

_J'ai eu énormément de mal à le mettre en ligne... À chaque fois le site refusait d'enregistrer mon document (ça fait deux jours que j'essaye pour vous dire...) ça vous arrive aussi? Sinon sachez que je répondrai à toutes les reviews cet après-midi :)_

**_Une petite review pour notre dessinateur en herbe?_**

_Ou pour __**remercier notre athlétique modèle Minho sans qui rien n'aurait été possible?**_

_Bisous et à bientôt :)_

_._


	3. La Philosophie des chaussettes

**Bonjour bonjour,**

_J'ai du retard, hou la la, je n'ai toujours pas répondu à mes nombreuses reviews, pardon, pardon, pardon je le ferai bientôt!_

_Mais en attendant voici un OS qui m'aura fait rire comme jamais lorsque je l'ai écrit :) L'idée m'a été proposée par **Moonlile** (aka ma petite soeur Margot) et c'est inspiré d'une histoire vraie (ce n'est pas une blague) ... Bref j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !_

_._

Résumé OS 3 : Newt avait besoin de garder la chaussette du pied gauche à gauche et celle du pied droit à droite… Mais ça c'était avant que Minho ne vienne tout déranger.

_._

* * *

**La Philosophie de l'Harmonie Chaussetière**

.

Newt n'aimait pas garder ses chaussures au pied lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur de l'internat. Il n'aimait pas non plus porter des chaussons. Non, ce qu'il aimait c'était se promener avec des grosses chaussettes bien confortable au pied.

Tous les soirs, avant d'entrer dans son lit, Newt enlevait les chaussettes de ses pieds et les posait délicatement à côté de son lit en conservant l'ordre parfait. La chaussette de son pied gauche était posée à gauche, et celle de son pied droit était posée à droite de l'autre. De cette façon, le lendemain matin elle pourraient se remettre au bon pied correspondant.

Newt savait bien sûr que les chaussettes étaient les mêmes. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de côtés spécifiques et qu'elles pouvaient aller à un pied comme à l'autre. Mais Newt était un petit peu maniaque. Un petit peu trop minutieux.

Minho ne comprenait pas ses manies à ce que tout soit toujours rangé et trié comme il faut. L'ordre c'était bien. L'ordre c'était essentiel. Mais concernant les chaussettes, l'ordre on en avait rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce soir là, comme tous les soirs, Newt allait se coucher d'assez bonne heure. Il prenait un livre et lisait silencieusement, profitant de l'absence de ses camarades dans la chambre pour être tranquille. Mais cette fois, Minho était venu le rejoindre. Il faisait ça assez régulièrement en fait. Il venait juste à côté du lit et s'asseyait des fois sur le rebord du matelas, ou d'autres fois au sol. Là, ils parlaient. Ou alors Newt faisait la lecture à haute voix, parce que Minho adorait l'entendre parler. Il adorait l'entendre raconter des histoires, de sa bouche, de sa voix, tout était plus intéressant.

Ce soir, Minho s'était assis par terre. Ses mains entourant ses genoux relevés, la tête penchée en arrière, il écoutait le blond lire. Ce dernier en était presque arrivé à la fin de son livre, là où le suspens devenait insoutenable. C'était un livre policier qui s'inspirait d'une histoire vraie portant autour d'une série de crimes passionnels. Minho adorait les livres policiers. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des pronostics sur l'éventuel coupable. Lorsqu'il devinait juste, sa fierté atteignait des sommets et il ne pouvait réprimer son sourire. Ça faisait toujours beaucoup rire Newt et intérieurement son cœur manquait toujours quelques battements lorsqu'il voyait les pommettes de l'asiatique se fendre de fossettes. C'était un tableau si adorable.

Tous les deux étaient en couple depuis déjà plusieurs semaines mais ils ne se lassaient jamais du comportement de l'autre. Newt n'était pas fatigué de leur soirées si simple mais romantiques et Minho semblait ne jamais, oh grand jamais, pouvoir se lasser de la présence du blond non plus.

Plus les jours passaient, plus ils en apprenaient l'un de l'autre.

Et ce soir, Minho en apprit une bonne.

Il écoutait donc, avec attention, Newt parvenir au dénouement de son histoire. Il s'était approché doucement du lit pour mieux entendre, et lorsque le blond prononça le mot 'FIN' il s'exclama « J'ai adoré ! L'épilogue était parfait, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! »

Lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête, Newt avait sursauté en constatant de la proximité du brun. Il lui sourit tendrement et dit malicieusement : « Cette fois ton hypothèse s'est retrouvé un peu trop originale… Jamais de la vie la danseuse étoile aurait pu voler les lions du dresseur en se faisant passer pour une des saltimbanques du cirque… C'était totalement absurde ! »

Minho se renfrogna un peu.

« Pff, si tu réfléchis bien, c'était TOTALEMENT possible ! Elle me semblait louche depuis le début… Et puis c'est bien connu que les criminels ne sont jamais ceux qu'on croit ! En gentille petite danseuse étoile, personne ne l'aurait soupçonnée… donc pour moi c'était logique que ce fût elle. »

Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant avec ses grands airs contrits. Il avait l'air tellement déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé le bon coupable que ça méritait bien un petit remontant. Il avança son visage vers lui dans l'intention de l'embrasser. A quelques centimètres de l'entrechoquement de leurs lèvres, ses yeux balayèrent vaguement le sol et, là, il constata avec effroi l'horrible crime qui s'était produit dans sa chambre, à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Ses deux chaussettes, auparavant correctement ouvertes et délicatement posées l'une à côté de l'autre était maintenant toute roulées en boule et balancées au pied du lit.

« Mes chaussettes ! » S'exclama-t-il en écrasant brusquement une main devant lui, en plein sur le visage de Minho qui s'apprêtait à rouler la pelle du siècle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a _tes chaussettes _? » demanda-t-il confus, se demandant sérieusement si Newt se moquait de lui ou s'il avait véritablement annulé leur baiser parce qu'il avait froid au pied.

« C'est toi qui a JETÉ mes chaussettes là-bas ? » articula difficilement le blond.

Minho haussa les épaules, « bah… oui ? Pourquoi ? Je voulais me rapprocher du lit, tu ne voulais quand même pas que je m'assois dessus, si ? »

Le blond faillit s'étrangler, « non, bien sûr, mais tu aurais pu les poser _bien_… et pas tout de travers là ! On ne sait même plus laquelle est celle de droite ou de gauche ! »

Minho écarquilla grand les yeux, « Mais… On s'en fout, non ? C'est les mêmes ! » rigola-t-il, pensant que son ami plaisantait.

Newt déglutit avant de s'exclamer : « NON ! Non, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu vois, une fois que tu les as déjà porté, la chaussette prend la forme de ton pied et du coup là où tu avais le pouce, ça devient plus large ! Alors si après tu la mets au mauvais pied, eh bien devine quoi ? Ça fait un gros déséquilibre ! Et ça fait bizarre autour du pied ! Mais ça bien sûr, comme d'habitude, tu t'en fous ! Tu mélanges toujours tout ! En plus, là où tu les as jeté c'est tout sale et comme maintenant elle se sont toutes retournées sur elle-même, il y aura de la saleté dedans... Mais, comme toujours, ça, Monsieur ne comprend pas ! »

Newt continuait de morigéner sur la philosophie de l'harmonie chaussetière sous l'œil ahuri de Minho, lorsque Gally, un de leurs camarades de chambre, entra brusquement dans leur chambre, un immense panier en osier sous le bras.

« Hou ! J'espère que je n'interromps rien, hein ? » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne faisais que déposer ce panier de chaussettes propres, et je vous laisse reprendre où vous en étiez ! »

Il leur fit un sourire coquin et passa entre les lits, serpentant entre les nombreuses affaires éparpillées au sol. Newt le suivit du regard, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs. Et ils en lançaient tellement que, de toute évidence, le karma de la pièce chuta considérablement, et Gally trébucha.

Le panier s'écrasa devant lui. S'ouvrant en grand, il déversa la totalité des chaussettes, toutes noires et nettoyées, au sol. Newt ouvrit grand la bouche en reconnaissant ses paires, brodées d'un immense N blanc, rouler doucement pour se cacher sous _le lit_. Le lit qui n'était occupé par personne. Et donc, le lit sous lequel _personne_ n'était volontaire de faire le ménage.

Le blond suffoqua doucement. Il n'avait plus de chaussettes. Sa dernière paire encore propre avait été souillée par la stupidité de Minho. Et toutes les autres étaient parties dans l'enfer de l'encrassement où jamais il n'aurait le courage d'aller les chercher…

_Mais qu'allait-il faire ?  
_

_.  
_**FIN**_  
_

* * *

_Hum hum... est ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter? _

**_Pour chaque review postée, une nouvelle paire de chaussette sera offerte à Newt ! _**_:)_

.


	4. Meilleur que nous tous

**.**

Déjà de retour avec cette fois une traduction de "**Better than all of us**" de** Asu91**

**Je trouvais que cette histoire était vraiment adorable.**

**.**

Résumé OS 4: La nuit après que Thomas soit revenu avec Minho et Alby du Labyrinthe, Newt et Minho ne parviennent pas à trouver le sommeil…

**.**

* * *

**Meilleur Que Nous Tous**

.

Gauche.

Droite.

Sur le dos.

Sur le ventre.

Peu importe toutes les positions qu'il essayait, Minho n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la traumatisante expérience dans le Labyrinthe la nuit passée ou alors l'anxieux retour de quelques heures qu'il avait du faire dans la journée. Quoi que ce puisse être, il ne pouvait juste pas.

Agacé, il ouvrit les yeux et scanna la pièce du regard. Tous les autres blocards semblaient n'avoir aucun mal à dormir. Des ronflements résonnaient partout autour de lui dans la ferme, mais aussi dans le jardin où dormaient le reste d'entre eux. Un seul lit était vide, remarqua-t-il quand même.

« Newt ? »

Le second aux commandes était hors de vue. Minho s'assit et étira ses membres. Grimaçant en sentant ses courbatures le tirailler, il se leva quand même pour chercher son ami absent, un mauvais pressentiment le rongeant.

Prudent et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, contournant les garçons endormis, jusqu'à rejoindre l'extérieur.

Il laissa ses yeux balayer le bloc. Évidemment, l'obscurité rendait la visibilité difficile, mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir à se balader avec une torche. Il risquerait juste de réveiller l'un des autres garçons inutilement. Alors il continua à regarder autour, faisant des tour de 360° degrés.

Là. Il pouvait voir une faible lumière près de la porte nord et il commença à courir.

Newt entendit le bruit sourd des pieds de Minho foulant l'herbe bien avant que le coureur ne l'atteigne. Il s'était de toute façon attendu à ce que quelqu'un vienne après lui. Alby ou Minho. Depuis qu'il avait sauté du mur, ils étaient toujours d'une certaine manière en train de le surveiller. Le fait qu'ils ne lui fassent pas suffisamment confiance aurait pu l'énerver, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, sachant qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un derrière lui pour le soutenir le faisait se sentir bien moins seul. Et dans le fond, ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui autant que lui-même s'inquiétait pour eux.

Il se retourna lorsque le bruit de pas devint plus fort, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le coureur.

« Salut ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé. Tu as besoin de ta dose de sommeil après tout. »

« Pas de problèmes. J'pouvais pas dormir, c'est tout, » expliqua Minho en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté de Newt.

« Ça va ? » demanda le blond, soucieux. Ayant lui-même été un coureur dans le passé, il savait que le Labyrinthe pouvait se révéler plus qu'éprouvant. Et y passer la nuit avait du être un millier de fois pire. Il y avait bien une raison si personne n'avait auparavant survécu à une nuit dedans.

« Ouais, j'suis pas une chochotte, tu l'sais bien, » grommela Minho en balayant ses paroles de la main. « En plus, j'avais Thomas pour me protéger. »

Ils rigolèrent.

« Ouais, il s'en sort vraiment bien pour un bleu, » dit Newt, n'essayant même pas de cacher toute l'admiration et le respect qu'on ressentait dans sa voix.

« Et toi, au fait ? » demanda alors Minho.

« Moi ? »

« Ouais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Je réfléchissais, » répondit le blond avec désinvolture, fixant l'immense porte d'un air renfrogné.

Un silence s'installa. Chacun d'entre eux perdu dans ses propres pensées. Puis Newt parla à nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas une foutue chochotte et Tommy non plus, mais je suis certain de l'être comparé à vous… »

Minho soupira, sachant déjà où tout cela allait mener. « C'était un autre temps… Et tu ne tenais pas la bonne place. »

« Sans blague ? » ironisa le blond, « c'est juste que… peut-être que si j'étais un petit peu plus comme toi… ou comme Tommy… qui débarque ici et joue son foutu héros, tu peux l'croire ça ? »

« Newt, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Juste… J'aurais dû envoyer quelqu'un après toi et Alby. J'aurais pu te sauver toi et Tommy de cette nuit d'enfer. Je veux dire, au diable les règles, pas vrai ? Vous êtes mes amis et j'ai échoué et pour ça je… J'en suis désolé. »

« Newt… » Minho secoua sa tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Ne sois pas si dur avec toi même, mon vieux. Tu as fait ce qui était juste. Ce sont tes règles et tu les as établi pour une raison. Ce sont de bonnes règles. On n'peut pas se permettre de laisser tout le monde jouer les foutus héros, pas vrai ? »

Les lèvres de Newt formèrent un petit sourire, « hum. »

Minho éclata de rire, « même si évidemment pour ma part j'en suis déjà un, » et après une pause il ajouta, « ah, fichu nouveau. »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Newt de rire.

« Il est meilleur que nous, » dit il, toujours souriant. « Il est meilleur que chacun d'entre nous. »

.  
.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Une petite review pour redonner courage à notre blond adoré ?**_

_Et je vous dis à très bientôt car j'en ai déjà écrit un autre que je publierai au cours de la semaine prochaine._

.


	5. Le meilleur argument

**.**

**La la la me revoilà, **j'écris que du minewt en ce moment, rien ne va plus! (Et le Dieu du Newtmas commence à m'en vouloir... dédicace à** Maknae3 **;))

**.**

Résumé OS 5 : Lorsque Minho et Newt se disputent, les arguments de Minho sont généralement imparables…

**.**

* * *

**Le meilleur argument  
.**

En cette douce nuit d'été dans le bloc, deux voix criardes résonnaient entre les murs de la ferme. Si ça aurait pu inquiéter quiconque en dehors du bloc, voire même terroriser les quelques griffeurs rodant, les blocards ne semblaient pas s'en affoler plus que ça.

Cette petite scène était assez récurrente depuis que Minho et Newt étaient en couple. L'un des deux trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire l'autre et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de riposter, évidemment. Car, on sait bien comment s'entament les réconciliations, pas vrai ? Et les deux garçons adoraient justement se disputer pour mieux se réconcilier ensuite.

« … »

« Parce que, _évidemment_, Monsieur le blond a _toujours_ raison ! »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ma couleur de cheveux aurait un quelconque rapport avec le sujet ! » protesta le concerné avec irritation.

« Moi je vois très bien le rapport, » insista l'autre, trop content d'avoir touché une corde sensible.

« Tu fais juste ça dans le but de changer de sujet, parce que _tu sais_ que _tu_ as tort ! » claironna Newt en haussant les sourcils et prenant un air supérieur.

« Tort ? Je n'ai jamais tort ! » s'entêta-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr, » ironisa Newt, « heureusement que tu ne tiens pas mon poste ou toute l'organisation de cette clairière tournerait au vinaigre. »

« Ah ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? » se moqua Minho.

« De quoi ? »

« De toujours me rappeler que, sous prétexte que tu es le second au commande, tu as davantage d'autorité que moi ! Et aussi… »

« Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! » l'interrompit Newt.

« … Et aussi d'utiliser des expressions bizarres qui viennent de je n'sais pas où ! » continua de parler Minho comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu.

« Quelles expressions ? » s'étonna Newt, qui ne comprenait plus trop où mener cette conversation.

« Ton histoire de vinaigre, là ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris peut-être ? »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Que tu essayes de me déstabiliser ! »

« En parlant de vinaigre ? » continua Newt, d'une voix amusée.

« Oui ! » s'exclama Minho.

« Et ça marche ? »

« Hein ? »

« Parce que si j'avais su qu'un peu de vinaigre suffisait à te faire tourner en bourrique j'y aurais eu recours plus tôt, » se moqua Newt.

« C'est quoi tourner en bourrique ?

« Tu deviens idiot, » railla Newt en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est toi l'idiot, oui ! » pesta Minho, en faisant la moue.

« Oh, quelle répartie ! J'avoue que je suis un peu déçue là. Mais, en fait, je répondais à ta question, _tourner en bourrique_ ça veut dire devenir idiot, espèce d'idiot, » se moqua-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Très bien ! » s'exclama Minho, en arrachant brusquement sa veste de coureur.

« Euh… ? Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda Newt, perdant un peu le fil de sa pensée alors que Minho faisait passer le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

« J'améliore mon argumentation, » répliqua Minho d'une voix lascive. Il commença à doucement caresser son propre torse tout en fixant attentivement Newt qui s'était mis à frissonner.

« Hum… C'était quoi déjà le sujet de notre dispute ? » demanda le blond d'une voix rauque en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Son regard descendit le long du torse du brun, suivant avec attention les mouvements de doigts de Minho, et il déglutit avec envie.

Minho sourit malicieusement, se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour exciter l'autre, « de toute façon j'avais raison, pas vrai ? » dit-il à mi-voix.

« Définitivement, » acquiesça Newt précipitamment, avant de se jeter sur Minho.

.  
**FIN**

* * *

.

_**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres, c'est ce qui m'encourage à écrire toujours plus ! **_

_**À bientôt :) **_

.


End file.
